Love Saves Lives
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: Angel and Collins Valentine's Day fluff! Title is random, but just read it please!


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! This just totally called for some major fluff! I mean, there is a hint of angst, maybe a little scariness, but it'll all work out. Trust me! I **_**am**_** the author!**

**Disclaimer: Angel, Collins, and all their friends belong to their rightful owner, the late great Jonathan Larson. I just enjoy dressing them and making them do naughty thing like every other kid likes to do with their Barbies!**

"Oh, Coooolllllliiiiinnnns!" Angel sang as she walked her fingers up her lover's chest. "It's time to wake up!"

Collins giggled at the touch. "Happy Valentine's Day, Angel," he said sleepily.

"You remembered! And you're not even coherent yet!" she cried as she kissed his face. "I have the best boyfriend ever."

"I love you too, Angelcake," he said against her lips. He got up without breaking the lip lock, and picked her up and walked into the kitchen. He set her on the counter.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Angel asked as Collins got out milk and eggs and flour and other miscellaneous ingredients.

"Making you breakfast. We have no money, so I figured I would try to do something," he replied with a sad smile. He really wished he could get her something more special, especially with the way she had been looking lately.

"It's okay, honey. Just give me one thousand kisses and I'll be happy." She was telling the truth. Angel never really cared about material things. Sure they were nice, but she was happier with gifts from the heart.

"You're too perfect," Collins said with a kiss.

"I know!"

Collins made the pancakes, burning a few because of a make out session, but other than that, they were good. Maybe…

"Collins, baby, I don't feel good," Angel moaned as they sat on the couch. He checked her forehead and it was almost on fire.

"Angel, you're burning up. I'm taking you to the hospital."

He picked her up. Normally she would complain and moan and groan, but she just didn't have the energy.

They somehow got a taxi and Collins held her though whole time.

After she was admitted, the doctors approached a very worried Tom Collins in the waiting room.

"Mr. Collins, Mr. Schunard has a severe case of food poisoning, but the thing we are most concerned about is his severely advanced state of AIDS. Do you mind if we run some tests and see if there's anything we can do?" Dr. Smith asked.

He nodded vigorously. "Of course. Anything you can do to make sure he gets better. Can I see him now?"

"Are you family?"

"Yes, we're brothers," he lied. "I was adopted."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, but let him go anyway. He had a soft spot for the obvious undying love between them.

"Tommy, why can't I go home?" Angel asked as soon as she saw him. He sat down by her bed and grabbed her hand.

"They said they wanted to do some workups, but you'll be able to go home soon."

"What do I have?"

"Food poisoning," he muttered.

Angel giggled softly. "I'm sure it from the tofu dog I had for lunch at the Life."

He kissed her hand. "Yeah, thanks, Angelcake. Don't worry, though. I'm staying here. The whole time."

"No, you shouldn't fuss over me. You should go home and sleep," she said.

"Angel, I almost killed you. On Valentine's Day no less! I'm not leaving you," he replied, leaning over and kissing her deeply.

"Ahem."

They parted to see the doctor smirking. "Brothers, huh?"

"We're close," Angel joked.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. Anyway, Mist-"

"Miss, please."

"Alright. Miss Schunard, you're blood work came back and it looks like you have Kaposi's sarcoma. It's a skin cancer usually affiliated with AIDS, but we did catch it early and we can treat it, but it's always up to you."

"How much will it cost?" she asked. Of course she wanted to live, but she didn't want to leave Collins in a debt he could never get out of.

"Not too much. Only about 100 a month for the medication," he said, doing a few mental calculations.

"Do it," Collins said. "We can do one hundred a month."

The doctor nodded and left.

"Are you sure, Collins? We can barely make ends meet as it is," Angel asked, worried.

"Yeah. If it's for your life, then there's no price too high. I wouldn't know what to do without you," he said, kissing her again. This time no one interrupted.

(One year later…)

"Angel, wake up!" Collins said, shaking his lover gently.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you okay?" she rambled.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is fine, and I'm okay, I just wanted to give you, you're present. But first, you have to get up and open this." He pointed to the box on her lap.

She did as she was told and in the box turned out to be a super fluffy red robe.

"Oh, honey, it's so perfect." Angel kissed him. "Thank you."

"That's not all. Put it on, and come with me," he said pulling her up and her feet landed in a pair of slippers that matched the robe. "You can thank me later." He winked.

"Oh, believe me. I will!" she smirked.

Collins picked her up and carried her out the apartment, and up to the roof where two chairs were set up with a bottle of cheap champagne.

It was then that Angel noticed it was still dark and freaking cold.

"Collins, what are we doing here now? It's still dark."

"Just come sit down with me," he said. He kissed her passionately. "Trust me."

They sat down (well Collins did but Angel sat on his lap for warmth and other things…) and he poured them each a glass of the alcohol, even though it was barely 6 am.

Angel gasped as she saw the sun come over the New York skyline. She had never seen anything to perfect. The light hit the snow and made it almost pink.

"Check your pocket," Collins whispered.

Angel searched for the pocket and found a white diamond, heart-shaped ring. She felt tears roll over as he slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"This is perfect, Tommy. I love it." She turned to look at his face. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. Happy Valentine's Day," he said before his lips were too occupied for speech.

_I have the best boyfriend ever,_ Angel thought.

**A/N: Yay for fluff! It's just so great right? Well, I'm going to go sleep now seeing as it's now 12:30 am. Hey, I wanted to have the first V-day story up! :-)**


End file.
